


Addio

by julietstrange



Series: Presentare Un Stellare [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Para sua surpresa, um garotinho loiro e sorridente saiu detrás da névoa e se aproximou."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addio

**Author's Note:**

> Faz parte do universo de [Presentare un Stellare](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2340590) e [Sommerso](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2340680).  
> Escrito para o desafio Retalhos da comunidade [lservice](http://lservice.livejournal.com/).

Damian estava sentado no pequeno degrau que separava a piscina do salão onde ocorrera diversas festas nos tempos áureos. Seu avô fora um homem alegre e festivo, cheio de amigos, que terminou a vida sem fama, mas com grande prestígio. Seus filmes seriam lembrados por gerações. A piscina estava cheia com água parada, criando lodo, com folhas e lixo que os ventos traziam. Olhava despreocupadamente para a névoa que encobria o céu anil. Meia garrafa de vinho tinto jazia ao seu lado junto com uma taça lascada, uma lembrança surrupiada da adega abandonada e já muito saqueada pelos parentes que ainda brigavam pelo direito de obter aquela casa. Seu avô tivera a infeliz ideia de escrever um testamento não oficial (e único) em forma de poesia e ninguém entendeu ao certo o que significava "As madressilvas serão das estrelas. A água, daquele que encontrara o cristal.", mesclado aos versos sobre vinhos e quadros com anedotas familiares. A casa mesmo, ele não disse para quem ficaria.

Então o dono das águas parada invadira a mansão e se embebedara ao sons das boas lembranças de verões e natis naquele lugar quando uma luz fraca caiu por entre os arbustos ressecados. A princípio, o homem achou que era a luz de algum farol, mas o brilho não se repetiu. Para sua surpresa, um garotinho loiro e sorridente saiu detrás da névoa e se aproximou.

\- Oi, Damian.

\- Kô!

O pequeno se sentou perto do homem e ficou observando cada novo detalhe desde o último encontro. O cabelo escuro estava bagunçado, mas era pela moda. A barba rala despontava no queixo forte e as roupas não eram tão quentes quanto o clima frio exigia. Mas os olhos continuavam os mesmos. Azuis e brilhantes. Damian também observava Kô ansioso e desconcertado por não perceber mudança alguma no menino.

\- E eu esperando encontrar algum fantasma nessa casa.

\- Eu não sou um fantasma.

\- Eu sei o que você é.

Sempre soube, por mais que só seu avô acreditasse genuinamente na história do primeiro encontro. O segundo, Damian guardou para si.

Pegou a taça meio vazia e entregou para Kô. - Eu sei que, apesar dessa sua aparência, você tem mais ou menos a minha idade.

\- Sou bem mais velho que você. - O garoto pegou a taça com as duas mãos e molhou os lábios com o vinho.

\- Mais velho quanto?

\- Muito.

\- Mais velho que o meu avô?

\- Mais velho que o seu avô.

Damian calou-se. E uma ideia lhe ocorreu. - Você conheceu ele?

\- Observei ele por uns dias antes de te encontrar. Mas nunca tivemos contato maior.

O homem sorriu. Kô deixou a taça de lado e apertou a mão de Damian. - Eu vim me despedir.

\- Vai para muito longe?

\- Muito longe.

\- E vai voltar?

\- Talvez. Mas você não vai mais estar aqui.

Damian entendeu e suspirou alto até Kô lhe dizer algo que o deixou sem ar. - Acho que agora entendo a expressão "estar de coração partido".

O homem segurou as mãozinhas do garoto e encarou seus olhos azulados e misteriosos, não tinham a limpidez dos de uma criança, eram sérios e melancólicos. - Eu nunca vou te esquecer. Não poderia. Nem que quisesse. - Tampou a garrafa de vinho e o entregou. - Não é algo tão bonito quanto o seu cristal... Isso te deixa feliz?

O menor sorria ao afirmar com a cabeça. Se inclinou, tocando seus lábio nos de Damian e abraçando a garrafa. Os dois se levantaram e de mãos dadas, seguiram até onde o pequeno extraterrestre costumava aparecer e desaparecer. O homem esperou em meio à névoa até que o garoto se transformasse em luz e acenou enquanto Kô subia em direção às estrelas.


End file.
